The Tahoe Siren
by XmensPetTurtle
Summary: The ongoing search for new mutants rages on. What happens when one is discovered who is in need of saving. Can the X-Men reach this mutant in time? My First Xman Fic.


**Brief Summary:** The ongoing search for new mutants rages on. What happens when one is discovered who is in need of saving. Can the X-Men reach this mutant in time? My First Xman Fic. More summary inside.

**Summary:** Unlike most stories, my new character has no romance between any of the X-Men. Original and Cannon relations bug me. Mostly because the OC gets more and more Mary Sue/Stu throughout the story.

Story based off of X-Men Evolution series. Takes place between the first and second season. (Before new recruits arrive)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-Men….but I wish…

**Author's Note:** Just a quick heads up if you're reading my story! I want to apologize in advance for any spelling errors or punctuation. I'm a horrible speller and my Word is messed up. If you see any significant errors, please feel free to tell me. I don't bit! Also, this is my first X-Men story. Though it's my first, I'm not new to the world. I've been and X-Fan for forever now. I just now grew the backbone to write something of them. I have written many ninja turtle stories in my past, but that was years ago. Hopefully…scratch that, I defiantly, have improved by then!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Tahoe Siren**

"Today on Channel Two News, our top story, residents of Lake Tahoe claim to have a "Sea Monster" living in their lake!? Here's Kent Rogers with the full story!"

"Thanks Maggie! Were here at the famous Lake Tahoe, located west of Carson City, Nevada, local residents claim to have a creature living in their lake. Dozens of sightings have been called in to the county police. Around 15 sightings this month! With me now, I have Jerry Barnum, a local resident and fisherman, he claims to have seen this creature countless times. Tell us what you've seen, Jarry."

"I've been around here all my life, Kent! But this, this is something I've never seen before. Just a week ago, I was out on my boat. I was only out there a few minutes before I heard a splash! I look over my shoulder and a see a fin! A fin!!! And that wasn't the first time! Probably not my last either!"

"So, Jerry, do you think this thing is a monster? Or just some big fish?"

"There's no way that thing was a fish! There is something lurking in our waters! And I bet it dangerous! Ya know, we got kids swimming in this lake! And that thing could eat them in one bit!"

"How do you think your town is going to handle this?"

"I went to the town meeting last night, Kent. It was out main discussion! We're planning on capturing that darn monster! We already have tons of scientists who want to find this thing anyway! The sooner that thing is captured and dissected, the sooner we can feel safe!"

"Well, you heard it here folks! I'm Kent Rogers! Now back to Maggie with our next story!"

Logan let out a huff and grabbed the remote lying next to him, muting the TV, he turned to Xavier.

"Ya think that this is a mutant, Chuck?"

"Quite possibly, yes." Xavier rested his chin on his hands. "Seeing the circumstances, of this so called "monster", I saw we check Cerebro just to make sure."

Charles excused himself and headed out of the room. Immediately, after Xavier left, Scott peeked his head around the corner.

"Hey Logan, have you seen the Professor? Everyone's wondering if the Danger Room session is still on for today."

"Just missed him." He replied, not turning his head from the television set. "He went to go check for a new mutant or something…"

"Really?" Scott seemed surprised. Professor Xavier hadn't detected a new mutant for almost a month now.

Kurt appeared into the room with a cloud of smoke.

"Did I hear a new mutant?!" He grinned.

"Yeah! Logan says the Professor found one!" Scott said, not sounding nearly as excited as Kurt.

"Awesome!" Kurt tuned to Wolverine, "Vas he like? Vat's their power?!"

"Look Elf!" Logan grumbled taking his eyes off the news, "I don't know nothin' bout this mutant! Xavier just went down to check! Why don't you go find him and play 20 questions…"

"Gud idea!" Kurt beamed grabbing Scott's arm, "Hurry I vant to meet tis new mutant!"

Scott followed Kurt down the hall. Wolverine could still here them talking as they walked.

"Why so excited Kurt?" Scott asked.

"Vat? Don't you vant to meet more mutants? The more the merrier!"

X-x-X-x- X-x-X-x- X-x-X-x- X-x-X-x- X-x-X-x- X-x-X-x- X-x-X-x- X-x-X-x-

Xavier sat at Cerebro, rapping his fingers on the keyboard.

"Still nothing…" Charles thought to himself, "Maybe it isn't a mutant."

A second after, a red light flashed on the top of the system.

---New mutant signature found--- Appeared on the screen.

"Guess I spoke too soon?"

He quickly read the information provided by Cerebro and quickly left for the door. As the doors opened, on the other side sat Kurt and Scott. Kurt quickly jumped to his feet as he saw the Professor.

"Did you find a new mutant Professor?!"

"Indeed!" Xavier nodded, "Scott, Kurt, please get the others! We have a mutant to rescue!"

.

.

.

* * *

Please tell me what you think!

Original Character inspired by Squid Boy from the new Wolverine and the X-men and that Fish Lady from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle episode 88, "Sons of the Silent Age."

Squidboy- . .

Fish Lady- . .


End file.
